


The Broken King’s Truest Crime

by Canibananabalism



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, pov kind of shifts towards the end, see for yourself, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canibananabalism/pseuds/Canibananabalism
Summary: What if Thorin HAD gone through with killing Bilbo for being a traitor? What if right as Bilbo fell, the dragon sickness left?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Broken King’s Truest Crime

“You?” It couldn’t be. Not Bilbo, not him. Of all the company, why did it have to be him? No, he wouldn’t steal from me what is rightfully mine, and he definitely wouldn’t turn it over to the enemy.

“I took it as my 14th share.” Oh, but he did. Why? Why would you turn against me, against the company? I know I may have hurt you, but why? Why, of all things you could have done to hurt me back, would you do this?

“You would steal from me?”

“Steal from you? No.” Please, don’t lie to me now. Not when you’ve gone out of your way to label yourself a traitor. Not when you’ve stolen from me what is mine. MINE! My precious, you stole it!

“No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.” What claim do you think you have, traitor? One who commits acts of treason, has no claim over the king.

“Against your claim? Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!”

“I was going to give to you. Many times I wanted to, but—”

“But what, thief?”

“You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!” Loyalty? The traitor speaks to me of loyalty? After what he has done, he has shown no connections to loyalty. If he does, it never lied with me or my company.

“Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him from the rampart! Did you not hear me?! I will do it myself. Curse you! Cursed be the wizard that forced you on my company!”

“IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY BURGLAR, THEN PLEASE DON’T DAMAGE HIM! Return him to me. You’re not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?” Gandalf. How dare you insult me?! You were the one that cursed my kingdom and my company with this traitorous and vile excuse of a burglar! 

“Why should I, Thorin, son of Thrain, rightful King Under the Mountain, listen to you? You, after all, were the one that forced him upon MY company. Why shouldn’t I kill him? He is a no good thief and a liar!”

All that was heard from that point were cries and shouts as the hobbit fell from the ramparts onto the rocky surface below.

“No.”

With how fast he was running, it appeared as though he was simply flying through the mountain. He was running faster than he had ever run before, he just hoped it was fast enough. It wasn’t.

He wasn’t fast enough, but that didn’t slow him. 

When he did manage to make it out of the mountain, it was too late. He ran to the hobbit, wrapping his arms around the figure that was slowly growing colder. All Bard, Thranduil, and the rest could only watch the scene in shock and despair. Even Gandalf didn’t dare step closer.

The burglar was dead, and something told all of those who witnessed the scene, that it wouldn’t be to long before Thorin was as well.

“Take your gold and leave.”

It was barely heard through the sobs that wracked through the king’s body, but somehow, they heard it.

Before anyone could take even the smallest step, the sounds of Dain’s army filled the land. Dain had come for war, and even without true reason, he would have war. 

So this was how it would end? In heartbreak, war, and death? He wouldn’t leave Bilbo’s body out on the field of battle, he couldn’t, he’d already messed up so much.

Laying the body down, within the mountain, he placed a chaste kiss to Bilbo’s lips. He couldn’t even get this part right. All the gold in the whole of Middle Earth couldn’t take away from the guilt of what he’d done. He never apologized to Bilbo for all his cruel actions and harsh words. He never told him how much he cared for the burglar. He never got to tell him the he loved him, and now he never would.

In the end, it truly wasn’t very long until Thorin followed Bilbo into death. All that mattered to him now was telling Bilbo the truth. If that meant battling Mahal himself, then so be it.


End file.
